


Chemical X

by yoonyuten (sunflowerhsh)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Mutants, Powerpuff Girls References, felix is a cutie, hyunjin only wants to sleep, minho's cats are life, powerpuff girls au but make it danceracha, we don't know a professor utonium
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerhsh/pseuds/yoonyuten
Summary: This morning’s topic revolves around an abandoned chemistry lab Minho found on a viral twitter thread, apparently closed for producing a toxic substance that was meant to be used for cancer patients. Munching their food, Felix and Hyunjin only listened and nodded to the story Minho was telling, apparently the laboratory was not far from their apartment and that it was now a cleared place to visit at night.“What are you trying to say, hyung?” Hyunjin intercepts.“Let’s visit the lab,” Minho says excitedly.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Chemical X

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, after I got attacked by a powerpuff girls edit on twitter, I am here.  
> This is my first time writing a stray kids fic, please do let me know what you think about it. I hope you like it
> 
> Special thanks again to the loml for helping me bringing this idea to life, [Angie](https://twitter.com/toorublemaker) I love you

The smell of coffee is the only thing that can actually wake Hyunjin and Felix up, its rich aroma invading their nostrils announcing that is time to rise and more importantly, a clear sign that Minho was already up.

Felix groans, but sits up reluctantly; sure, he didn’t have early lectures on Friday but they still got up at a decent hour to have breakfast together. That was their routine, which they picked as a result of spending so much time together. Friday breakfast is where they break down what happened on the week and mainly catch up. Felix looks to his side, Hyunjin still buried on his blankets; head covered with a pillow, he laughs and throws a pillow in his direction.

“YAH!” Hyunjin flinches.

“Get up, coffee is ready,” Felix adds as he stands up from his bed and walks to the door.

When Felix is about to open the door, it opens abruptly and an annoyed Minho holding a spatula comes in sight.

“Hyunjin, please go feed your dog. She has been sulking around for a while now,” he says with a sigh.

Hyunjin kicks all of the blankets off of him, tosses them aside and leaves the room at an incredible speed for someone who was fighting sleep a few moments ago. His hair looks like a nest, blonde strands messily covering his face. Felix and Minho burst out in laughter. Ah, what a good morning.

“Hyung? I think the bacon is burning!” They hear Hyunjin say from the living room.

“Shit,” Minho says as he runs back to the kitchen.

Their apartment is not spacious by any means, a small living room with an old brown couch and a tv for their playstation and an even smaller kitchen, but cozy enough for the three of them and their pets. A few months ago, Hyunjin brought home a stray puppy, too cute for its own good, and the boys didn’t have the heart to leave her outside so they decided to keep her, handing most of the responsibility to Hyunjin. He was in charge of feeding her and taking her to the vet, while Felix helped him around with cleaning and taking her to the beauty salon. Nomi quickly became another member of their family, Minho’s cats liked her too so it was a win-win situation.

Felix joins the rest at the living room, the cats welcoming him with their sweet meows and Nomi too busy eating to notice him. Minho calls him to the kitchen so they can finish cooking breakfast; Hyunjin is in charge of serving coffee on their respective mugs and setting the table.

This morning’s topic revolves around an abandoned chemistry lab Minho found on a viral twitter thread, apparently closed for producing a toxic substance that was meant to be used for cancer patients. Munching their food, Felix and Hyunjin only listened and nodded to the story Minho was telling, apparently the laboratory was not far from their apartment and that it was now a cleared place to visit at night.

“What are you trying to say, hyung?” Hyunjin intercepts.

“Let’s visit the lab,” Minho says excitedly.

“No way,” Felix says.

“Hyung, that’s a terrible idea,” Hyunjin reasons.

“Guys, it’s already shut down, there’s nothing to worry about.”

“Then, why are we going there at night? When security is most likely loosen,” Felix says as he accuses his hyung with a fork.

“C’mon, guys! It’s gonna be fun, do it for me,” He replies with his voice an octave higher, trying to seem cute.

The boys side eye him, and resume eating without saying another word.

“Don’t ignore me, I don’t complain when Felix calls me to help him with his hacker activities or when Hyunjin calls me to cook him food at ass crack in the morning when he has soccer practice,” Minho says dramatically.

“Hyung, being the drama queen doesn’t suit you, that’s Hyunjin’s job,” Felix adds.

“Hey!”

“Don’t try to deny it,” Felix laughs.

With a glare, Hyunjin goes back to his coffee, which he sips a little bit too loud.

“I’ll cook lunch and dinner if you agree to go with me,” Minho says defeatedly. This is his secret weapon, considering how much the boys hate to cook. He grins mischievously.

“That is not fair, you already know we are going to agree if you put it like that,” Hyunjin puts his mug down.

“Hyung, you look like the cheshire cat, it’s kinda unnerving,” Felix points out.

“So, at what time do we leave tonight?” Minho asks.

“After midnight” Hyunjin blurts out.

“Nice,” Felix follows.

The coffee is already cold when Minho sips it, but it doesn’t matter, he’s bursting with excitement for tonight; he can’t believe he is finally going to visit a SUN laboratory, that’s literally a dream for every chemical engineering student. Even if the lab is not functioning anymore, he’s sure he can find some interesting things there, and who knows maybe they left something hidden for someone to find considering how cryptic their closing was he can’t dismiss the possibility. No official statement from SUN Industries, not a single article on any newspaper or on tv, only a twitter thread with thousands of retweets made by a guy from his major.

The rest of the morning goes fast, Minho watches the chaos unfold from the couch while drinking his cinnamon tea. Hyunjin runs around the place trying to find his soccer uniform, rushes to the bathroom for a speedy shower once he finds it behind the couch and promptly leaves for class. Felix hopelessly tries to finish a project he forgot was due today – his mumbling gets louder and more frantic every time he messes up the code sequence. Minho feels bad for him so he offers him a snack, Felix only nods, and he can already see tears forming in Felix's eyes.

Minho reluctantly leaves Felix at the apartment once he’s done with lunch, he has mandatory lab hours to meet. The lab at college is nothing special, white tables and clear utensils to use, the essential equipment only. This is exactly why everyone wants to work at, or failing this, visit a SUN laboratory at least once. He sighs as he puts on his googles and gloves, there’s a lengthy worksheet he better get started on soon.

Felix is finally done with his assignment by the time Hyunjin comes back, with his hair tied up in a high ponytail and wearing a headband to keep his hair away from his face. His shoulders look down and his steps are heavy. _He must be tired from the soccer practice,_ Felix thinks. He stands up from the couch, helps Hyunjin with his bags and takes them to their room.

"Man, you really should take a shower," Felix says as he comes back from the room.

Hyunjin glances up from where he's taking his shoes off.

"You look and smell like death."

Hyunjin chuckles and makes an affirmative grunt. "The coach was in a bad mood today, it was hell." He walks past Felix and taps his shoulder lightly before disappearing into the bathroom.

After the very much needed shower, Hyunjun joins Felix on the couch and they watch the latest episode of a kdrama. Dori, one of Minho's cats, is settled at the end of the couch napping soundly. The other two are most likely napping on Minho's bed and Nomi is asleep on the floor near the couch.

They're so engrossed with the drama, they don’t hear the door opening so they’re startled by Minho’s voice.

"Thing 1 and thing 2, I'm back!"

Felix makes an effort to tear his eyes away from the screen to greet his hyung, but ends up only saying hi without glancing away.

Hyunjin doesn't even bug.

Suddenly, Minho jumps into the couch and squishes the boys with full strength, gaining a repertory of groans and complains.

"I said I was home, you gremlins."

Hyunjin and Felix just sigh, and Minho makes himself comfortable on the boys' lap.

"Ah! you guys are finally catching up, this episode is so good," Minho says.

"No spoilers, hyung," Hyunjin says.

"We were supposed to watch this drama together but you betrayed us," Felix pouts.

"I'm sorry, but you guys are too slow."

The drama episode comes to an end, which means it’s finally dinner time. Minho leaves the couch and goes to the kitchen, he can’t believe he has to cook _again_. Without more complaints, he puts his apron on, after all he was the one who suggested cooking tonight; he hopes the boys are okay with fried rice, he doesn’t really have the energy to cook anything more sophisticated. His lab hours left him exhausted, a nap after dinner sounds marvelous right now.

❤️ 💚 💙

The night is chilly and the streets are empty, not a great idea to leave the house with only a leather jacket. Hyunjin looks up, the sky is dark too, but tonight they are greeted with a majestic full moon and the thousand stars that adorn the rest of the ebony sky. Minho was right, the building where the lab was located is actually very close to their apartment, merely a fifteen-minute walk. The building looked new, as if it was built recently, but the outside didn’t look like it has a laboratory inside; with pristine walls, high ceiling and glass doors it looks more like a modern apartment complex. There are no guards or any other sign of security so Felix walks towards the door first and opens it.

“Let’s go, someone else could show up,” he insists.

Inside the building, everything is dark; thank God they brought flashlights, they will have to thank Felix later for his brilliant contribution.

As they walk further in, they notice that the lobby of this building is an open area – white tiles on the floor and a glass reception desk that looks dusty without a single thing on top of it, looking as if it had never been used before. There's a heavy-looking metallic door at the wall behind the desk, but it doesn't have a handle anywhere.

"Guys, look for an interruptor nearby," Hyunjin says, analyzing the situation.

The rest just nod, and begin their new task of finding the way to open the door. Felix finds a cabinet on the left side of the desk, he opens it to discover a small blue interrupter inside.

"Found it," Felix states.

"Great, now please open this door. I'm getting ansty," Hyunjin pleads.

Felix flips on the interrupter and the door opens, blue light emanating from the inside of the room.

"Holy shit," Minho says.

They all gather in front of the door, the light seems to be coming from below the floor that’s made out of sturdy-looking metallic grids. The rest of the room is dark, they can’t make out anything further away than two feet from the door.

Minho walks inside first, using his flashlight to make up what's on the walls and the rest of the tables. There’re metal shelves on the left, glass containers and boxes piled up on the other side. Six big white ducts, three on each side, come up from the floor to connect to the metallic bottom of a chamber in the middle of the room, the empty chamber reaches the laboratory’s ceiling and it's glass doors are cracked. There are other aluminum tables nearby, on top of them the most modern equipment Minho has ever seen. But something feels off to him. This laboratory is different from the rest of SUN Industries – this one is rough, with a lot of metal, everything in dark colors and kind of messy; it looks dirtier in comparison to the labs he has seen on tv, with their impeccable white, minimalistic and very organized look.

"This laboratory looks like it's been taken out from one of those videogames Felix plays," Hyunjin says as he looks up to the ceiling.

The roof was composed of various hexagon-shaped lights, even turned off they look blue, combining with the lights that come from the floor.

"Hyung, look at this!" Felix speaks from one of the desks.

On the desk, there's a circular shaped rack with many sealed test tubes, labeled and arranged by an alphanumeric code consisting of two letters and a series of numbers. _What even was inside those tubes?_

"These machines look really dope," Felix says as he steps closer to the ducts that connect to the chamber. There is also a ridiculous amount of wires, some running through the floor to reach a place unknown, some others brutally cut off and some seem to reach the chamber, all of them scattered around the floor.

"Felix, look at this!” Minho says from the other side of the room, where the containers are.

Felix tries his best to skip the wires and the ducts to get where Minho is, but at his last jump, he miscalculates, his foot tangled with the wires and consequently he falls to the ground pulling a few of them. At the same time, the light from inside the chamber turns on.

Hyunjin and Minho run to Felix and help him stand up, so they can leave. Detangling Felix's foot, Minho notices a pedal placed on the floor. _Is that what caused the lights to turn on?_

_Gas X ready, starting emission._ A robotic voice is heard.

"What the fuck? Let's get out of here," Hyunjin says.

They run to the door, but when they finally get there it's already closed.

"Hyung, what's going on?" Felix cries.

Suddenly, the ducts start vibrating, a loud noise envelops the room and a dark gas comes in heavy bursts from the ducts.

The room gets darker, even with the flashlights it’s harder and harder to see. Felix holds Minho and Hyunjin's hands. _Is this how they're gonna die?_ Felix closes his eyes and hides his face on Hyunjin's chest. Strangely enough, it doesn't get harder to breathe, the gas is so dark that it looks like smoke but it doesn't have a smell or make the room stuffy, they can breathe properly, but can't see anything. Darkness surrounds them.

After a few minutes, the gas emission stops abruptly, the dark particles are rapidly cleared, as if they just vanished in the air and the door opens back.

They don't even look back before leaving the lab, their legs take them out of the building in no time. Just as they were crossing through the main entrance, white lights hit their bodies, and shadows approach them from afar; security is back.

"Stop right there!" A deep voice rushes.

"This is private property, rascals!" another voice joins.

Just as adrenaline binds with its receptors, they take off as fast as their legs allow them ignoring the voices calling out to them. The security guards are following them, but this area is theirs, they know every single alley and shortcut. They run into an alley, which at plain sight looks like a dead end, but if you know the area there's a secret narrow passage, big enough for one body to pass through it.

They end up losing the guards in the middle of the desolated alleys, with just the moon as witness of their encounter. They get back on their feet, and run fast to reach their apartment, occasionally checking around to account for everybody and make sure no one is left behind.

Their apartment as never look so appealing, letting out the breath they didn't know they were holding all of this time as Minho finally locks the door.

"What the actual fuck," Hyunjin says.

"It's the first time I had to run for my life, I'm exhausted," Felix says as he deflates on the floor.

"I'm sorry, guys," Minho mutters.

Hyunjin and Felix perk their heads up as they heard what their hyung just said.

"It's okay, it was actually kinda fun," Hyunjin confesses.

"Yeah, hyung. Don't feel bad, it's chill," Felix complies.

Minho bursts out laughing; Hyunjin and Felix join him a few seconds later. As expected, only them would find this situation funny. They got sprayed with weird gas and chased down the street but here they are, laughing their ass off in their sitting room.

"We should take a shower," Minho speaks.

"You're absolutely right, I'll go first," Hyunjin says.

"Just please don't spend an hour there, we need to shower too," Felix accuses.

Hyunjin rolls his eyes and nods.

❤️ 💚 💙

Golden hues color Hyunjin's face, giving his skin a warm glow, announcing the start of a new day. Would've been nice to sleep in, if only he didn't have soccer practice this morning. He opens his eyes with a sleepy groan and stares at the ceiling, considering all of his life choices on this lovely Saturday morning. Felix is sleeping soundly on the other bed, body covered from head to toes with his blanket and Doongie curled up by his side.

He reluctantly leaves the warmth of his bed, opening the door with care trying not to wake up the sleeping figures. He walks through the short hallway, his nose quickly catch the smell of eggs and his ears perceive Minho's humming to what he assumes is an IZ*ONE song.

When he gets to the kitchen, he’s greeted by Minho's broad back and steady shoulders as he maneuvers a frying pan. But he looks different, for some reason. Hyunjin tries to use his sleepy brain to figure out why, he’s wearing basketball shorts, a simple white t-shirt and his hair looks messy.

Oh.

That's right.

His hair.

"Hyung, did you dye your hair this morning? You must have woken up at the crack of dawn, black suits you tho!" Hyunjin says brightly.

"Hyunjin, what are you talking about?"

Minho sets the frying pan on the stove and turns around. "Jesus Christ!” he screams.

"Hyung, your eyes!" Hyunjin screams back pointing at Minho's face.

"Hyunjin, your hair!"

"My hair, what?" Hyunjin whines.

He runs to the nearest mirror, and lets out a high-pitched scream.

"Could you guys please shut up? I'm trying to sleep in today," Felix says as he emerges from the room.

Hyunjin cries, "What is going on?"

Felix looks at them properly, his eyes go wide. "What the fuck?"

They stand facing each other with puzzled looks and teary eyes, it has the same feeling of the pointing Spidermen meme.

Minho's hair is now pitch black with dark green highlights and his eyes look olive green with a tint of gray. Hyunjin isn't blonde anymore, his hair is now a pastel pink and his eyes reminisce rose quartz crystals. Felix's big eyes are blue, their color light but they look deep, like the ocean. His hair looks silver with blue highlights.

"Minho hyung, you better fix this mess," Hyunjin cries.

"What are you saying, we look amazing," Felix says.

"Felix, really?" Minho acusses him.

"Sorry."

"What are we gonna do, I can't show up to my soccer practice looking like Strawberry shortcake," Hyunjin reasons.

"Why not? The hair suits you," Felix retorts.

"I'm talking about my eyes dumbass."

"Ohhhhh, shit. Sorry, you're right," Felix replies embarrassed.

"Call in sick, until we find a way to solve this mess," Minho speaks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello let's be friends, here is my [twitter](https://twitter.com/HSunHyuk) account


End file.
